


[Podfic] Balance

by nickelmountain



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, F/M, Length: 0-5 Minutes, POV Female Character, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html">Awesome Ladies Ficathon</a>, recorded for the <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology</a> in conjunction with <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/">halfamoon</a>. Prompt by aliasagent: "Cameron (/John?) Disturbance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14705) by impertinence. 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TSCCBalance_zps428dc0b3.jpg.html)

**Length:** 0:03:31

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/48pag82xs1udqppkb3fk) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/k0z4zgwluaf4dvdvh8f1)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
